


Prelude to Peace

by imargarita



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Greater whole not done yet, One Shot, part of a greater whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 09:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13610715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imargarita/pseuds/imargarita
Summary: One shot. Kylo on the Supremacy after Crait. (Had to repost because I couldn't remove the F/F tag. Damn.It.)





	Prelude to Peace

It feels so fucking good to destroy everything around him. He feels no strain in his muscles even though he has been at it for hours; swinging his lightsaber at walls, furniture, non-essential droids. He has gone through several levels of mostly abandoned corridors and every once in a while, a droid will scurry in front of him and he is quick to assess if it is there to pull data from the networks, those he does not touch. But medics, cleaners, maintenance droids – those he mows down quickly.

The godsdamn _Supremacy_ was torn in half because of that brilliant rebel bitch’s last-ditch effort to save her Alliance. Reports are still coming in of how many troopers and ships they have lost. The numbers are not looking good for either. _Who the fuck goes into hyperdrive through a command ship?_ Amilyn Holdo obviously, and now even his admirals were calling it the Holdo Maneuver.

He is grateful that Hux has blessedly made himself scarce by coordinating the evacuation of almost 2 million bodies, a job that should never fall to a general. They are at a strange impasse: Hux is perfectly aware there was no way a slip of a girl murdered former Supreme Leader Snoke without Kylo’s help; while Kylo is just as aware that Hux is happy to have what he believes is a weaker Supreme Leader, one he thinks he can overtake. _Kylo Ren is so unstable there’s a high likelihood he will destroy himself before we can even move against him. Either way we win._  Kylo does not need to be one with either side of the Force to know what Hux is thinking.

Kylo finally finds himself in the red nightmare that is the throne room and he runs his lightsaber first through the throne itself, hacking it into many satisfying pieces. Someone has put out all the fires and cleaned up all the bodies  - Snoke’s is undergoing preparation for a stately funeral and  the Praetorian guards were probably thrown in a furnace.

He tries not to relive the fight, but the Force is the Force and there is a pounding in his blood as he drags his saber across the marble floors, exposing the wiring under the façade. It slows him down, and he finally stops, taking a seat at the base of the throne and closes his eyes.

He can picture Rey, fighting with him against the Praetorian. She is a vicious thing, so new to the Force but it has embraced her and given her so much in so little time. She more than held her own. And now that he can analyze the entire fight, he hears their heartbeat have synced, his breath in time with hers as if they are two parts of a whole. A deadly, dangerous whole.

He is exhausted. Whatever Force induced strength he had these past hours is gone now. The adrenaline spiked and dipped until he is spent.

He is finally, finally alone in his own head. He can feel Rey, she’s a constant – a part of him now, not an intruder. Whatever, right now she is not paying attention, or she’s actively fighting it, or she’s not as Force sensitive as he is – right now he does not care, because it has been over 15 years since his mind has been this quiet. He wants to weep with the joy of being free… except when the quiet comes he sees his father. And he sees himself running his saber through Han over and over again.

The Darkside relishes the thought, but it is not a Snoke wielded dagger stabbed into him over and over again. The Light has enough of a hold on him that it leeches from the Darkness within him stretching like a faint beacon, and someone he has been hiding from sees it; has been waiting for it for 15 years. **_*It’s time to come home, Ben.*_** A voice calls across the galaxy and he weeps.

**Author's Note:**

> Waves! Been so long since I've written anything, and I did not think it was going to be Reylo that got me back on the bandwagon. I'm one of those who saw the Force Awakens and was like Yay, Rey!  
> But after Last Jedi I seriously obsessed about Rey and Ben/Kylo for the entire weekend and have not stopped.


End file.
